The long-term objective of the series of educational programs, "New Directions in Thyroid Cancer Research and Treatment", is to provide basic and clinical scientists, with an understanding of important advances in thyroid cancer biology and clinical care. There are several reasons why a focused educational initiative of this subject is timely and needed. There will be approximately 30,000 new cases of thyroid cancer in the United States in 2007. One might consider this malignancy a rare disease, however, for unknown reasons the incidence of thyroid cancer is increasing at a rate more rapid than that of any other solid tumor. Most importantly, over the last two decades, the mutations, or chromosomal rearrangements causing the major histological types of thyroid cancer have been identified. These and similar discoveries in other solid tumors, have stimulated the pharmaceutical industry to develop therapeutic agents, which target either the genetic mutation, or the metabolic pathway activated by the mutation. Some targeted therapies for thyroid cancer have already shown activity in preclinical studies, and even in early clinical trials. These new therapies have great promise for patients with locally advanced or metastatic thyroid cancer. Moreover, these therapies represent a prime example of "personalized genomic medicine". Currently no society or association has as its primary mission the development and offering of educational programs in thyroid cancer. Two years ago, recognizing the need for broad based educational programs in thyroid cancer, a group of committed basic scientists and clinicians with a major interest in thyroid cancer, formed the International Thyroid Oncology Group (ITOG). The ITOG administration is based at Washington University and its primary mission, and the specific aim of this grant, is twofold: to provide educational programs, which will stimulate new ideas for research in thyroid cancer and to provide clinicians with the clinical research skills, necessary to provide the best care for their patients. Great emphasis will be placed on assuring that the educational programs are based on the most relevant basic and clinical science topics in thyroid cancer and that the selected speakers are experts in their field. The educational programs will include: didactic lectures, group discussions, and poster sessions. The educational programs will be open to basic scientists, clinicians, postdoctoral trainees and patient advocates.